


love is more thicker than forget

by wigglebox



Series: Ineffable Husbands Week [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglebox/pseuds/wigglebox
Summary: inspired by "love is more thicker than forget" by e.e. cummings





	love is more thicker than forget

Photo by Roman Kraft on Unsplash

“love is more thicker than forget

more thinner than recall

more seldom than a wave is wet

more frequent than to fail”

by all accounts, it shouldn’t make sense / but that’s what living on the middle ground does, it helps them blend together in a way that even they didn’t realize until it became impossible to separate / 

when the dust settled, and everyone went back to their corners, all that was left was him and him in the middle of the square / there was nowhere else to hide, no more excuses to run around / centuries, decades, millennia caught up with them and the ending everyone saw coming, came. 

reasons against melted away in a single touch / a hand held and a shoulder brushed / a glance across the table held more words than the odyssey and the illiad and denser than the rosetta stone with all the translations that could fit flittering through their head 

it was a thoroughly human problem to have, but they were already cruising to the answer 

“it is most mad and moonly

and less it shall unbe

than all the sea which only

is deeper than the sea”

the knowledge, fail-safe, helped keep it slow and steady / it’s okay if it didn’t flourish because it was never meant to in the first place / an abomination / going against the laws of the universe

rough patches were as large as fields as adjustments took hold / cold stone turned into warmth / indifference turned to care and concern / going against one's own nature was hard to do when you were a creature of habit / was it worth it? that was a question thrown around on the bad nights when the moon hung high like a spotlight, showing things to each other they didn’t want seen 

it was worth it, they’d end up saying in one continuous breath as the moon shifted an angle and they could hide back in their partial shadows / it was always going to be worth it

love is less always than to win

less never than alive

less bigger than the least begin

less littler than forgive

there was nowhere more to hide if they wanted it to work, and by now, they knew they wanted it to work / it would be nearly impossible to go back how it was before / it would be either utter success or failure / all or nothing 

learning new behavior was enticing and enthralling and altogether terrifying / having someone next to you at almost all times was suffocating at first until you learned to share your breath with them / talks of the past were laced with traps but they knew where to step / for the most part 

there were things they had to forget / they were never good at their respective jobs but there were still things they had to forget / no one stood on a pedestal above anyone else / no one wallowed in the dirt and mud under anyone else / they were on equal ground and have been for some time / just not seeing eye to eye

the touches were insistent now / the words had more meaning

“it is most sane and sunly

and more it cannot die

than all the sky which only

is higher than the sky”

growing pains eventually fade until all that’s left is a towering and ethereal figure of love that provides warmth and comfort and soothes all worry and doubt 

they fade away so nothing is left but progress / all that’s left is a bed in a room in a small cottage by the sea, an end goal they didn’t realize was there but still welcomed them all the same / all that’s left are days that pass with little stress and even smaller worry of the future 

they didn’t have to worry about the future / they were left alone / they could be what and who they were supposed to be since their dawning on earth 

they were allowed to love, experience love, taste feel and hear love uninterrupted and respected

In the style of e. e. cummings 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for Day #1 for 'Ineffable Husbands Week' was Dancing/Music/Poetry and I decided to try and focus on poetry. This is inspired by the poem "love is thicker than forget" by e.e. cummings and I tried to write the fic in a style of his (including no capitalization which was weird). 
> 
> Obviously, there's only ever one e.e. cummings, but I hope this made some sense!  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
